


Dear Future Husband (AlsmiffyxReader)

by AddictedYognaught



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddictedYognaught/pseuds/AddictedYognaught
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS JUST A PRACTICE CHAPTER!<br/>A reader-insert fanfiction between you and Alex smith from Hat FIlms</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take me on a date, I deserve a break

_Dear future husband,_  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life

 

* * *

 

Falling back onto the door, you blew your hair out of your face. Closing your eyes, you relished the quiet, such a contrast from your hectic life at work.

You worked at a small little bakery in the middle of Bristol City Center by the name of: Parsons Bakery. It was usually quite busy most days, but today, arriving so close to the Christmas holidays, everyone needed a warm loaf to start the growing frosty day's. You do love working there though. It's warm and cosy, always smelling of a mix of freshly ground coffee, yeast, cinnamon and fresh bread. There are bagels in shiny layered rows, topped with seeds and onions. In the glass case, sugar sparkles like snow on the cinnamon twists, jelly donuts gleam in their translucent icing. Brown bread, in big round loaves, puts forth it's aroma of wholesome goodness. The barrel in the corner holds the slim baguettes, each with it's crinkly, brown paper coat.It's a humble shop from which aromas of fresh, home-made cooking that fill the air and welcome all those who visit with a warm embrace. A place in which hunger, the most basic of human needs, can be replaced with satisfaction in a divine and fulfilling manner. A place in which happiness for the belly and completion of the soul can be found.

"Y/N, have a nice day?"

You open your eyes slowly, seeing a tuft of orange, brunette hair appear from behind that sofa, giving you a cheeky, happy grin. You pretend to pull an angry face before your eyes drift over to the clock, stating the time only being at around 4:36. You frown slightly, focusing your eyes back onto the figure on the sofa.

"You're back early ain't ya?" You reply, kicking off your slip on shoes, hearing a bang as they hit against the wooden skirting board. You walked your stocking covered feet onto the soft carpet, falling back into your red, leather sofa, snuggling into the soft fabric and hooking your feet around, next to you.

"Yeah, Ross said he would finish editing some Stunt Lads. And, I also want to take you out tonight" Alex finished with a smile, reaching out to grab your hand. 

Smiling back, you nodded, kissed his cheek before, snuggling close to him

 

 

 


	2. Locket

Leaning onto the wall for balance, you slipped into your shoes and smiling as you added a few inches to your height. Pulling a hand through your h/c hair and brushing out the creases in your dress, you smiled at the mirror as Alex appeared behind you, smiling back before pulling a silly face making you chuckle slightly. Alex leant down and wrapped his arms around your waist, lifting you up slightly. 

"Are you ready to go?" He grinned, staring into the mirror at your eyes. You nodded as Alex pulled out something from his pocket. You frowned, and then smiled as Alex produced a locket from his pocket and wrapped it around his neck and clicked it shut behind your neck, pulling your hair over the back of the locket. Looking down, you opened the locket to see a picture that you two had taken a few years back when you were best mates. 

The picture, though slightly faded, showed the two of you at a convention, probably minecon or games con, him giving you a piggyback while you grasped onto his neck laughing. 

You laughed in real life, as well and placed a hand over your mouth. Alex chuckled as well.

"You like it?" He smiled

"Love it" you replied, spinning around and hugging him, kissing his cheek "Now, let's go. I haven't eaten since noon!"

Alex smiled and openec the front door for you, letting you slide out into the hallway as he shut the door behind him. You linked arms and walked down the stairs and out of the block of flats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! I'll probably post some one shots from my tumble page on here later today :*


End file.
